Date/Gavin
List of all dates with Gavin. Relieving Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Clenched Fist, Gavin: Shilly-Shally or Gavin: Source of Strength. Requires Lv.1 intimacy. I came across Gavin in the pub. He took me to his secret base to help me decompress. A challenge is waiting for me. Furniture City Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Interrogation or Gavin: Loneliness. Requires Lv.3 intimacy. I sent Gavin a message to thank him but he invited me to Furniture City. I saw his naughty side under a serious face. Follow-Up Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Thinker or Gavin: Fierce Battle. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. I met Gavin when interviewing at the police station. A policewoman kept charming him. No one would expect a shootout there. Film Studio Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Hot and Cold, Gavin: Whimsical or Gavin: Sincere Instruction. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. Gavin opened the program and taught female audiences to handle perverts. He also caught the one annoyed me for days. Expand for Section 1. I got Gavin to be the featured guest for the first episode of new show, but then received another anonymous express letter in the studio. *Thanks to Gavin, the last season of Safety Class for Single Women achieved outstanding ratings. *Though he was only in one of the episodes for all of 10 seconds, he's now become quite popular among the female audience. *To keep up the ratings from season one, we've invited Gavin to come on as a guest for the first episode of season two. *The shooting started today, and I arrived to the set half an hour in advance, running into Gavin at the door. *'MC': (Joking) Yesterday, after you just hung up on me like that, I thought maybe you wouldn't come today. *'Gavin': I know what to say, so no need for a script. And I won't follow it even if you've got one. *'Gavin': And this whole being on TV thing, just this once and that's it. *Gavin smiled and walked into the studio after patting me on the head. *I hurried alongside him. Airport Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Rock and a Hard Place or Gavin: Close Call. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. My flight was grounded because of the bad weather when I arrived at the airport. Never thought I would meet Gavin here. Firework Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Winter Sparks or Gavin: Intensity. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. The bad meal, banned fireworks and unexpected work messed up our plan on Firework Day'eve, so Gavin took me to a place. Spring Festival Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Love of My Life. Requires Lv.4 intimacy. Spring Festival is approaching. I received my aunt's SMS to bring my boyfriend home. How can I cover up my lies? Expand for Section 1. The message from my aunts to bring my boyfriend back home for New Year's caught me completely off-guard. I had lied about it to get out of stupid blind dates they tried to fix me up with. Minor, though, gave me the idea of getting someone to pass off as my boyfriend and I immediately thought of Gavin. *It's the last workday of the year today. After a long annual review meeting, our vacation had finally begun. *When I got back to my office, I plunked down in relief into my chair, recalling all the things that happened this year. *Thinking of the financial crisis and all other little incidents, I couldn't help but feel lucky to get through this year. *I heaved a sigh of relief, when suddenly the phone sounded. It was my aunt. *'Message': Dearie, come home for Chinese New Year's Day, and bring your boyfriend! :) *'MC': Boyfriend! Home! *My mind went blank instantly, completely overwhelmed by these two words. *It was set for New Year's Day. They were trying to set me up in a blind date before, so to get them to back off I had to say I had a boyfriend already. *I thought the problem would be solved, but... *I stared at the text with a frown. It was like a time bomb reminding me this new year has got a thing or two in store for me... *At our company dinner, my colleagues kept asking what happened, so I told them my troubles. *'Kiki': Oh, boss, never saw that coming, huh? Um, I mean, not that we did either... *I let out a long sigh. *'MC': What can I do now... *'Willow': Easy peasy. Just tell them you broke up! *'MC': It's only been a month. They'll think I can only attract jerks and bring up the blind date again. *'Willow': Hmm, then just keep the ruse going. Say something like, "He's out of the country now, visiting relatives abroad." *'Kiki': Or... just travel abroad yourself. Get away from the problem! *'MC': But... I can't just go travelling every New Year, and I'm used to spending it with them. *'MC': Every since dad passed away... *'MC': They must be afraid I'm lonely, so I spend the holidays with them every year. *'Kiki': Oh, I got it! *Kiki's words got my hope up again. I looked at her intently. *'Kiki': Boss, just go out and get a boyfriend right now... *My hopes dwindling again, I lowered my head in disappointment. *'Willow': What kinda suggestion is that? It makes no sense. *'Minor': Got something needs solving, huh? Leave everything to Minor! *Minor came over from another table with a glass of wine. *'Minor': I've got just the plan. Shall I proceed? *Minor lifted his eyebrow and looked at me smugly. Feeling the anticipation building, he cleared his throat and stretched his words out slowly on purpose... *'Minor': Get a fake boyfriend, take him home, and have a lovely New Year's with your family... *'Willow': That's it? *'Minor': That's it! Think about it. MC's problem is solved, and her relatives are happy. Perfect! *'Willow': Minor, you're drunk... C'mon, I'll take you out for some air... *'Minor': I'm not dr-- hey, let me go... *A group of colleagues hurried Minor out, and the room got much quieter. *Get a fake boyfriend... I kept thinking about Minor's words. It seems like a long-shot, but it also might be the only option. *Hmm... Anyways, first thing's first. *I opened the contacts list on my phone to find a candidate. *I swiped the screen slowly... *'MC': I've really dug a hole for myself this time... *'MC': Hmm... Who am I gonna ask? *'Minor': Actually, there's someone who'd be perfect, it's... *I raised my head to find Minor peeking over my shoulder, but Willow quickly dragged him away before he could say anything. *After those geniuses left, the room got quiet again. *I took a deep breath, and scrolled down the screen very slowly. A storng feeling spread from my heart to the tips of my fingertips. *When the name of Gavin came up, it seemed like I could hear my heart skip a beat. Trio Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Distracted, Gavin: Upset or Gavin: My Hero. Requires Lv.5 intimacy. I directed Kiro's new album launch and met Gavin there. Besides an awkward talk, there's something more embarrassing... Visiting Hours Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: In Your Eyes, Gavin: Bow to the Foodie or Gavin: Seize. Requires Lv.5 intimacy. I, unknown to Gavin, recorded the program when I was ill. I read several missed calls at the interval and saw Gavin show up! Perilous Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Catch Eye, Gavin: Your Loving Eyes or Gavin: Hot-blooded. Requires Lv.6 intimacy. I took a walk with Gavin after dinner and was followed! We were forced into a corner. A fierce battle is bound to happen. Campus Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Unchained Memory or Gavin: Late Autumn. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. Gavin and I went back to high school to visit the teachers. Memories came rushing back. Gavin had so many hidden sides. Rehearsal Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Blue Temperature. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. Our company got a chance to watch live training exercises of Loveland City's special police. Never thought Gavin would come. Amusement Park Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Wayward Offer, Gavin: Childlike or Gavin: Heart of Gold. Requires Lv.7 intimacy. I was at amusement park carnival with Gavin when unexpected things came one after another. I felt like on a roller coaster. Starry Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Untamed Heart, Gavin: Watching Over You or Gavin: Starstruck. Requires Lv.5 intimacy. Gavin suddenly showed up. He mystically took me to a place. It turns out he has been preparing for the surprise these days. Blind Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Star Kiss. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. I didn't expect to have a blind fate today. But more embarrassingly, I saw Gavin there! Slightly Drunken Date Unlocked after obtaining Gavin: Relaxed Holiday or Gavin: Sea Wind. Requires Lv.8 intimacy. During this island vacation, far away from the bustle of the city and the troubles of work, I learned about a new, dazzling side of Gavin, the man who could always surprise me with touching little gestures... Category:Gameplay Category:Pages that need improvement